1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for switching between graphics-processing units (GPUs) in a computer system. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques that “preheat” a GPU to facilitate a rapid switchover to the GPU.
2. Related Art
Advances in computational performance have enabled computer systems to effectively manipulate large amounts of graphical data at high transfer rates. For example, computer systems are commonly used to render complex scenes for video games, and to manipulate video streams and digital photographs. To facilitate rapid processing of such graphical data, computer systems typically include specialized graphics processors (referred to as “graphics-processing units” (GPUs)) to drive graphical display devices, such as computer system monitors. Unfortunately, powerful GPUs consume large amounts of power and can cause heat dissipation problems.
One solution to this problem is to save power during low-activity periods by switching from a high-power GPU that provides higher performance to a low-power GPU with lower performance. However, the process of initializing a GPU in preparation for a switching operation involves a significant number of configuration operations, which can consume a considerable amount of time. For example, during the process of initializing a GPU, the GPU's mode settings need to be initialized, color lookup tables need to be populated, and associated drivers need to be reconfigured. These configuration operations can cause significant delays in computer system responsiveness, which can be annoying to the user.
Hence, what is needed is a technique that facilitates efficiently switching between GPUs without the above-described problems.